Halloween Castle Adventure
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: For TheAlmightyFireHawk's contest. I don't think it really fit the category tragedy though, read anyways. Hope I'm not too late. (It's really crappy cause I done it on the last minute... ToT)


**Me: MWAHAHAHA! This is for Firehawk's contest!**

**Kori: She owns nothing.**

**Me: Sorry to disappoint those who submitted OCs for this but I decided to change the storyline.**

**Kori: She's got nothing else to say now...**

* * *

"Good! Coast clear!" Benkei made an OK sign. "Remind me why are we this careful?" Gingka asked. "Cause, if Riga knew that we were here without her, we're dead for sure." Benkei scoffed. "Then, why didn't you invite her to join us?" Gingka asked again. "She'll ruin it, remember? Now, shush!" Benkei looked at the gigantic castle in front of them. "Let's go!" Benkei leaded Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Masamune in.

"You guys smell something?" Tsubasa was alert. "Yeah, blood and flesh." Kyoya growled. "G...g...guys...I...I think...th...th...there's...som..someone...there! " Masamune pointed at a dark room. The others turned and saw two white lights in midair. "Good Grief! Let's get outta here! I'm not exploring this place anymore!" Gingka ran towards the exit. "Oh, come on. It must be a cat." Kyoya said with his legs shaking. "Kyoya, are you scared?" Benkei noticed. "No!" Kyoya turned his head to the other side, avoiding eye contact with Benkei. Instead, he made eye contact with someone else.

"Aah!" Kyoya screamed in pain as a diamond sword thrust through his chest. (Guess who's the attacker!*smirk*)"Kyoya!" Gingka came back as soon as he heard his cry. "Kyoya pal!" Benkei quickly ran to Kyoya. "Kyoya!" Tsubasa followed Benkei. "What happened?" Masamune, who has wet himself and could not walk, crawled towards Kyoya. They only saw Kyoya lying in a pond of blood as he fainted. A sparkling diamond sword was stuck in his chest. Blood was dripping out of the wound. "Who did this?" Gingka asked a question which he'll never get any answers, for now.

"Bu..Bu..Bu..Bull! Kyoya pal! Hang in there!" Benkei cried. "You're my best buddy and I'll never let you leave! Hang in there!" The Bull wielder was crying his eyes out. "Kyoya!" Gingka froze at the scene. "Please don't go! Our life won't get any better without you! You still wanted to defeat me right? Here! Let's battle! One more time! Please! If you leave, Beyblade won't be that much fun again!" Gingka placed Leone and a launcher in Kyoya's hands. "Kyoya! We still need you to save the world again! Don't go Kyoya!" Tsubasa yelled. "Kyoya! I'm number one! I won't let you die before me! Please! Wake up!" Masamune slapped Kyoya. "Wake up! It's so creepy in here!" Masamune slapped Kyoya once more and he faded into COLORFUL RAINBOW SPARKS AND GLITTER BUTTERFLIES! "Masamune! You killed Kyoya!" Benkei threw the unicorn lover towards a spiky wall. "Kyoya!" The others continued crying. Masamune crawled back with a bloody face and joined the bitter party.

Suddenly, Gingka felt someone tapping him on his shoulders. "Huh?" Gingka turned around and received a punch. He was knocked flying into midair and hit a wall. "Why are you all cursing me! Hoping me to die?" It was Kyoya. "Kyoya? I thought you were dead?" Tsubasa said in shock. "Are you sure that you're not a ghost?" Masamune reached his hands out and touched Kyoya. "Get your hands off me! I'm not a ghost you stinkbrain! And am I supposed to be dead?" Kyoya grunt, annoyed. "Yeah! We see you fade away in a pond of blood and a diamond sword in your chest!" Gingka stood up, trying to wipe away his tears. "What? Holy crap! Am I really dead? Let's get outta here!" The gang ran out of the castle, back to B-Pit.

-In a tree near the castle-

"MWAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for curiosity and not inviting me!" The insane authoress wearing a vampire costume sat on the branch of the tree. "Good thing I've authoress powers. These things are useful for this kind of pranks." She snapped her finger and a Herobrine appeared sitting beside her. "Thanks, Herobrine. For helping me out. You can go back to the Nether now." She snapped her fingers again and the block shaped killer vanished along with his castle. "MWAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SUCKERS!" The insane authoress flew off vampire style.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Did you figure it out, Firehawk?**

**Kage: Her main ideas was actually about Herobrine killing Kyoya.**

**Me: But, we can respawn in the Minecraft game right? So, he respawned. Which also means he really did died once.**

**Kage: Anyway, she hopes it's still not too late...**

**Me: ONWARDS! MY RAINBOW MARSHMALLOW MADE NETHER SKELETONS AND ZOMBIE PIGMEN! TO HEROBRINE'S CASTLE!**

**Kage: Anyway, sorry if the story was short. She did it in the last minute.**


End file.
